


What If

by gemimalee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, but like sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemimalee/pseuds/gemimalee
Summary: What if the scene in 2x10 with Alec searching for Magnus went a little differently





	

Alec swung his seraph blade around and was about to stab the vampire in front of him when it suddenly fell to the floor, he turned to his left and noticed that every downworlder in the room was collapsing.   
No Alec thought, this couldn’t be happening, Clary wouldn’t have allowed herself to activate the soul sword.   
Alec began to run, he had to find Clary, he had to find the others and find out what had happened. He ran down the hallway, running past piles of dead bodies.   
He began to notice a few faces, the werewolf from Luke’s pack, a vampire from Raphael’s clan.   
Why were they here, they weren’t here when he…   
Alec’s thoughts cut off mid sentence and he tripped over his feet and stumbled into a wall.   
Magnus, Alec realised, if Clary was here and Raphael was here, that means Magnus would have been here. No, no, no, no, no, Alec thought and he began to run again, faster this time, he didn’t dare continue the thought.   
As he burst into the room he saw Clary, Jace and Simon.   
Alec knew he had asked what had happened, he knew Jace had mentioned that he had activated the sword but all that was running through Alec’s head was, Magnus, where was Magnus.   
Alec couldn’t hold it in anymore, “Where’s Magnus”   
As soon as Clary said her and Magnus had portalled in together but they had split up, all he could hear was white noise, he had to find him, he had to get to him.   
As he ran out of the room he didn’t even know where to start looking, there were so many bodies, all over the ground, it was hard to walk anywhere without seeing one. He began looking at their faces  
“not Magnus”  
“not Magnus”  
“not Magnus”  
Maybe he was fine, maybe he had gotten out, knowing Magnus he had probably tried to save Madzie.  
He ran up the stairs to where he knew Madzie had been being kept and saw someone lying in the middle of the hallway, he ran over, they were face down, he turned them over and noticed them as one of the men keeping Madzie. Maybe Magnus had killed this man and fled, that was it, Magnus was fine.   
He continued down the hall and into a room and noticed there were three bodies by the window, Alec’s heart started beating out of his chest as he walked closer.   
He felt like he was underwater, the moment he saw black spiky hair everything went hazy. It was like looking through a glass, nothing felt real. As he stepped up to the body Alec felt his knees give out, as he fell to the ground his knees smashed into the floor but he didn’t feel anything. This wasn’t happening, he needed more time, he had so much more to say. He held the mans shoulder and rolled him onto his back and that’s when he saw it.   
Cat eyes, wide open staring straight up to the ceiling, he was ghostly white and looked terrified.   
Magnus, it was the only word in Alec’s head as he gently placed his hands either side of Magnus’ face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t.  
He heard a screeching sound and it took him a minute to realise it was him.   
There were tears streaming down his face and onto Magnus’ beautiful purple waistcoat and Alec was screaming. A sound he didn’t even know he could produce.   
He gripped Magnus’ face harder and collapsed, his eyes squeezed shut, his chest leaning onto Magnus as he started shaking.   
“No, Magnus, please don’t do this to me, come back to me, I didn’t even get to say I love you, and I do, god I do, Magnus why did you come here, I don’t even care if all the other downworlders died, WHY WAS IT YOU.”   
“Alec”   
Alec heard his name being called and for a second he swore it was Magnus’ voice.   
“ALEC” “ALEC”   
He felt someone grip his shoulder and pull him up, and pull them to his chest.  
“Alec it’s fine, I’m here, I’m always here”   
Alec threw his eyes open and propelled himself up and spun around so fast he stumbled and fell, hitting the ground again.   
As Alec looked up from his place on the floor he saw Magnus.   
Magnus kneeling on their bed looking down at him on the floor.   
What, Alec thought.   
“Alec are you alright, please talk to me” Magnus pleaded.  
“ Magnus” Alec gasped.   
Alec stumbled back onto his feet and launched himself at Magnus wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on as tight as he could and Magnus held back with just as much force.  
“Magnus I thought you were dead, I saw your body, I saw your face, you were gone” Alec continued to cry as he struggled to get the words out.  
“Oh my darling, it was just a dream, I’m here, I promise, I got out in time remember, I saw you outside, we kissed, we hugged, we said I love you, which Alexander please remember that, I love you and I will never leave you.”  
Alec listened to Magnus’ words intently and focused on everything he was saying. As he was speaking his memory started to come back to him, he remembered frantically looking for Magnus, he remembered the moment Magnus touched his shoulder and he had spun around and pulled him into a hug and he definitely remembered telling Magnus he loved him and the feeling of Magnus saying it in return.   
Alec turned his head and kissed Magnus on the neck, he continued his way up and kissed his jaw, then his cheek and then pulled back and stared into Magnus’ worrying eyes.   
“I’m sorry” Alec whispered.   
“Álexander what on earth could you be sorry for, if I weren’t so sad about you being so distressed I’d be flattered that you could be so distraught at the idea of losing me.”  
“Magnus, every living being on this planet should be distraught at the idea of losing you.”  
Magnus chuckled, “There you are, my dear.”  
Alec broke into a small smile, before it fell again, “I really thought you were dead Magnus.”  
“I know” Magnus said sadly. “I felt the same when I knew the sword had been activated.”  
“How are we supposed to live like this, how am I meant to go to battle, how am I meant to let you go to battle knowing that one day my dream could be the reality.” Alec exclaimed, growing distressed again.  
Magnus took a deep breath, and placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders.   
“Alec I’m going to tell you a quote that was once said, How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.”   
Alec felt more tears begin to well up in his eyes, “and who said that” Alec asked as he began to smile again.   
Magnus broke into a wide smile, “Winnie the Pooh actually.”   
Alec furrowed his brow, “who.”   
“Oh my Alexander, how much I have to show you, and lucky for us we have all the time in the world.”  
Alec smiled and stared into Magnus’ eyes, “I would love nothing more.”  
He then lay down and pulled Magnus with him until they were lying down facing eachother, noses touching, hands interlocked between them and legs wrapped up in a jumble.   
Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus on the lips, it was a sweet kiss, just a press of the lips and only lasted for a few seconds but as he pulled back he drew one of his hands from Magnus’ fingers, placed it on Magnus’ cheek and whispered, “I love you so much, please, never leave me.”  
Magnus leant forward until their foreheads were touching and felt his heart ache, “For as long as I live Alexander, I promise, I will love you and be with you, always.”   
And that’s how they fell asleep, full of love and wrapped around each other.


End file.
